Laxus x Lucy Week 2017
by Moon-Shining-Wolf
Summary: Here is my entry for 2017 Laxus and Lucy week. Day 1; Masks at the Masquerade Ball, Day 2; Declaration of War, Day 3; Understanding her tears, Day 4; What he has to Protect, Day 5; Well Earned Summer Break, Day 6; How they Fell, Day 7; Being a Father. Enjoy (P.S. it's M just to be safe)
1. Masquerade Ball

_So I've watched alt of Fairy Tail but because this is always updating im just going to write generic one shots that may lead from one chapter to another but I will let you know which a chapter my link from. Also I'm trying not to have the obvious links to the day prompts so the one you first think is the link might not be it._

 _Enjoy_

 **Day 1: Masquerade**

The guild reopens, now completely re-built after being destroyed by Phantom Lord. The building is new and more efficient while the layout was more open and homely. How does the master celebrate this? Throwing a masquerade Ball for all the members.

The guild had three days to get dresses and suits and find masks. Lucy asked her spirit, Virgo if there were any in the celestial work that she could borrow, it made her dress hunting a lot easier with the added bonus of the design being unique.

The night of the ball Virgo arrived to give her princess a beautiful dress. It was a golden yellow with darker embroidery pattern along the hen of the dresses skirt and the top rim of the bust of the dress' bodice. The dress stopped just under Lucy's knee and it came with a sewn in gold ribbon belt.

The Ribbon belt was also the starting point for the lacy top that covered the front but dipped low at the back to her lower back where the belt was. This meant that the dress was almost backless, meaning Lucy couldn't wear a bra with the dress.

Luckily there was the right padding in the bust for that not to be a problem. The top lace was also long sleeved with sleeves that opened nearer the end. Overall the dress was elegant and beautiful. Lucy asked Virgo to help her put the dress on.

Her spirit then handed her the gold mask that went with the dress before she left back to the spirit world. Next Lucy summoned Cancer to aid her with her hair. The crab spirit was over the moon and tried out three different styles on the blonde hair before he settled on one that suited the outfit perfectly.

By the time the transformation was complete it was time for Lucy to leave. She pulled on her white transparent stockings that reached mid-thigh and her golden yellow ballet shows that tied three times up her legs. She didn't worry about walking the short distance to the guild and got there right in time.

The hall was decorated grandly and the room seemed to shimmer, something that Lucy suspected someone's magic was aiding. She walked into the room, her keys were in the little shoulder bag Virgo had brought to match the dress but the whip was at her apartment.

Everyone in the hall were dresses in best dresses and suits/tuxes. The masks that everyone was wearing were also lovely and some very unique, made of the mages powers. Lucy could see that Gray wore a mask of ice he must have made.

Erza was dressed in a purple dress but had a metal mask that seemed like it should be attached to one of the re-quip mages amour sets. Jet and Dory were wearing masks that looked like the yin and yang symbol if put together.

Levy on the other hand was wearing a white mask with long orange feathers coming out of the left side. Mirajane's mask was black with big demon-ish ram horns coming along the side matched with a dark pink dress with black trimmings.

Cana was dressed in a very tight blue dress with a top half that seemed like a sexy one-piece swim suit with the sides missing and showing a lot of top skin while the shirt was cut high on the left and low on left but only really went below the knee.

There were many more at the ball but Lucy didn't recognise all of them as she made her way around the room greeting her friends. Finally Lucy got to Natsu and Happy who obviously at the buffet table, eating away at everything.

"Hey Guys" she called to her team mates with a smile.

"Lucy!" Happy called as he sat nibbling on a fish in the long table.

"Hey Luce" Natsu said as he turned around and paused to look at her. "Wow, Lucy you look like a girl" Natsu commented. A tick mark appeared on her forehead as she closed her eyes and tried really hard not to punch him.

"Thanks Natsu" she gritted out.

"Ignore him Princess, you shine brighter than any of these other women" a voice said from behind her. Lucy knew instantly how it was.

"Why are you here Loki, I didn't open your gate" Lucy said with a sigh turning around to see Leo the Lion standing behind her in his normal Black suit. However, instant of his glasses on his face was a gold mask with a red pattern weaved into the design, though the eye wholes di have a tinted material.

"Oh come now Princess, I was a part of the guild, I did help with some of the repairs before I became too weak to do so" Loki said with a charming smile. Lucy gave a sigh.

"Fine you can stay, not like I can argue with that reason, or send you back been as you are here by your own magic" Lucy said with a wave. Loki smirked at her defeat.

"Dot worry I will leave at midnight, I won't have a reason to be out longer than that" Loki said with a sad smile. Lucy knew that he was thinking of Karen when he said that.

"You don't have to have an early night Loki, stay out as long as you want, just be back in the celestial world by when I wake up tomorrow so I can summon Plue for our morning together" she explained with an understanding smile. Loki smiled back.

"In that case, can I have this dance with you my princess" he asked with a bow and his hand out for her to take. Lucy could hear some girls in the corner of the guild swoon at his attitude.

"That ok Loki, I'd rather not get seem like I can only get a guy to dance with me just because I hold his key" she said with a nervous laugh.

"Very well, later then, once you have made your point I expect a dance with the most beautiful lady at the ball amount these other pretty girls" Loki said, laying the charm on thick.

"Maybe Loki, now go off and find some girl to sweep of her feet" Lucy said with a dismissive way of her hand before turning to pour herself some punch.

"As my princess wishes" and with that Loki walk off to a corner that Lucy was not worried about. She knew her spirit wouldn't cause too much trouble for her this evening. Once she had her glass of punch was in her hand she turned to observe the room.

The dancing had started and pairs where gliding across the floor. It was a dance she remembered being taught in her young by her dance tutor. It was a common dance that didn't have too many steps to remember.

"I imagine you're used to much bigger, fancier balls then this" a voice spoke softly in her ear. Lucy turned her head sharply, almost knocking into the Stanger to her side. She didn't recognise him at all. She could tell he was a tall build and had blonde hair.

But his mask covered most of his face and features. It was shaped almost like layers building its shape. The layer's edges were sharp zig-zag patterns. The mask was a darker gold then hers but unlike Loki's there was no tint in the eye wholes, she could see straight into the grey pupils of the person.

Though she could not see all of the man's features she knew that she remembered him from somewhere. She looked him over and gave him a hard look. The only thing that gave him the indication of the look was the firm line her lips were in.

"I beg your pardon, but I don't know what you are talking about" Lucy said turning away from the man, causing him to chuckle.

"Please, the whole guild knows of the life you were raised in and no doubt the parties you must have attended on your fathers arm" the man said with a smirk showing on his lips. Lucy became even more annoyed at the person before her.

"I can assure you I have no idea of such things, not that it's ay of someone like your business but when attending parties my father preferred I stayed at home, so as to be much more of a secret beauty of the family" Lucy defended herself. This comment also seemed to amuse the stranger.

"Ah, to make you more appealing to suitors" he concluded but before Lucy could comment he continued. "Probably to hind that sharp tongue of yours as well, not many men could handle a woman with that" he said, smirk still on his face and Lick saw the wink he sent her.

"And im afraid that you also might not be able to either" Lucy bit back. "I'm sorry, you seem to know me and my background but I never caught your name" Lucy commented back harshly. Wanting to know who was insulting her to her face but behind a mask.

"Did you have dance lessons?" the stranger asked, changing the direction of his gaze from the blonde before him to the dance floor. He could tell the dance set was coming to an end before the next started to take place.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked, confused by the out of the blue question. The stranger turned to look back at her.

"You heard me, when you were a child did you take dance lessons?" the man repeated the question, smirk still on his face.

"Yes" Lucy said studying for a reaction. "Why do you want to know, to mock me more?" she remarked looking somewhere other than at him.

"Well, so that I can ask you to dance of course" he said confidently.

"And why would I do such a thing like that with someone that seems to want to just mock me and my childhood" she said coldly.

"To prove that you can do it, don't dance with me, and I'll just have to tell everyone that your too proud to dance with someone of a lower station then yourself" he said confidently. "Wonder how many people would ask you to dance then" he said coolly.

"No one would believe you" Lucy said defensively.

"Towards the old Lucy maybe, but your now Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of a man proud enough to pay a guild to get her back" the guy said with a smirk. "Everyone is questioning what they know about you, about what they really know about you" he continued.

"It only takes a few words to get people to question everything about a person" he explained. "All im asking for is one dance princess, I'm sure you could handle that" he challenged. And that was the spark.

"Fine, if it gets you to shut up and leave me alone, I'll dance a dance with you" Lucy said putting her punch cup down on the table.

"Oh, I make no guarantees to leave you alone but it will stop me from saying anything against your character" the man said as he held out his arm to Lucy, which she took gracefully.

"Well that is a start at least" she muttered as they walked to the dancefloor. As the two got to the floor ne partners where joining the floor while others were leaving to get refreshment and rest for a bit. The pair stopped near the centre and Lucy stood and face the man beside her.

She started positioning her arms where she had been taught too as a child while he did the same. Now she was this close she could feel how hard his chest really was as he brought her body closer then he really needed to.

The music started up and the two started to move to the beat. The song was again an easy one that Lucy knew off by heart but let the man in front of her lead her as was proper in dance. They went through the first set of steps in silence expect for the music before the man start to speak again.

"I understand it is common for pairs to talk when dancing" he stated.

"Yes, though it is normally to talk when comfortable with your partner, you on the other hand have made me feel anything but since approaching me and talking into my ear" Lucy shot back.

"Oh come now, you mustn't be so defensive, you'll never know what I want to talk about if you don't let us talk" he stated with a smirk before spinning Lucy out in time with the steps and then bringing her back in close.

"Who said I wanted to know?" Lucy shot back sharply.

"That writer curiosity I know you have" he replied. "Ho is your novel going by the way, I hear Levy was promised the first copy" he asked in a fake charming voice. Lucy's expression went from curious to surprise to finally harsh in a matter of seconds.

"How do you know about that novel only a few people in the guild know about that" she asked sharply.

"I know a lot of things about a lot of people in the guild, it's like I know that you are what brought Natsu, Gray and Ersa to work as a team after the three of them barely tolerating each other" he explained.

"Like how I know that you were the one to save Loki when he was on the verge of disappearing in to eternal darkness, or how I know that when you walk to the guild you walk with that little snow figure silver key of yours" he continued. "It's a small town and even smaller guild" he finished.

"Well if you know all that then what could you possibly want to talk about with me" Lucy said with a roll of her eyes, on the inside impressed with how much the guy had managed to find out about her before even talking to her.

"Why would a rich girl like you come to this specific guild, and why would you keep going on with the act that you can't do anything but be a dumb blonde when anyone that looks close enough can tell you're the brains behind team Natsu and your stronger in your magic then you play off" he asked.

Lucy looked up at him in shock, surprised that he had noticed what most would overlook when looking at her. She turned her head away and blushed slightly in embarrassment at her secret play being found out.

"Because it was easier to blend into the background than you don't draw attention to yourself" she said quietly. The man nodded his head as they slowed to a stop when the music queued for the dancing to stop.

"A word of advice, stop playing pretend with your guild mates, it's easier for them to trust you if your honest with them" he said and with that he bowed to her while she returned the gesture, hers a little shaky from all that had happened in the dance and her world of secrets being dived into by a stranger.

With that the two parted ways. The blonde haired man headed towards the guild doors while Lucy headed over to the buffet table to pour herself another glass of punch, maybe ask Mira to mix something stronger with it.

However, she didn't have to go anywhere because as she rose the glass to her lips, Levy, Cana, Mirajane and Erza appeared in front of her. They all had different expressions on their faces as they stood around her. Though it was Mira that said what had been on all of the girls' minds.

"Lucy did you know who that was! It was-" but Lucy cut off before she could finish.

"I don't care" Lucy said raising her hand to stop Mirajane in her words track. "For all I care, he was the masked man at the Masquerade" she told them. It was outside the guild doors that the man heard what she said with his enhanced hearing.

"And it will stay that way until I choose to reveal myself, Lucy Heartfilia" he whispered to no one. "You'll know me soon as im ready for you to know" he said before putting his mask away and started walking down the street. Who was the mystery blonde man? Non-other than Laxus Dreyar himself.

* * *

 **Please read on and leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter.**

 **-MSW-**


	2. Declaration of War

_Thank you to Tiernank ___and Queenofthemermaids _for your reviews on the last chapter, really put a smile on my face to see the email note about it. Here is the second day of 2017._

 **Day 2: War**

It was hard to watch Lucy be in the games. Laxus had hoped that maybe team A would have lost the first battle but they came in 8th by some miracle. Then there was her battle with Flare where she ended being just a rag doll for the Redhead to punch up and whip.

But that battle was defiantly the hardest of them all. It was only the fourth day of the games and Lucy had told him he was going to battle the next day when they had been lying in bed that morning. He hadn't been happy about her going into battle, knowing that Juvia was going for their team, but he dealt.

The battle seemed to be going in her favour for the most part, especially after Juvia somehow got pushed out by the Sabretooth mages magic. But then the five-minute rule took effect. No one could really tell what was being said in the water sphere they all did see Minerva tell Lucy something before attacking.

And that is when the Sabre-Bitch started to attack his Lucy. The water around the Blonde started to glow red, the commenters were saying it was a magic heat attack in the water. Lucy's scream of pain was loud enough to be heard outside the sphere, it was a stab in Laxus's chest.

He curled his fists and continued to watch his girlfriend deal with the pain. The glow disappeared and Lucy reached down for her keys, but they were gone. Being so focused on not jumping into the sphere to get the girl out, Laxus also hadn't seen what had happened to her keys.

His heart sunk when he saw where they were. There, still on Lucy's belt with her magic celestial whip were her spirit gate keys… in Minerva's hand. Lucy was distracted by the shock of her keys being missing she didn't see the attack sent her back towards the edge of the sphere.

What happened next confused a lot of people in the surrounding arena. They saw Lucy take on more damage. Minerva's power pushing her around the sphere like she as just in strong currents. It happened a few time and it looked like Minerva was going to finish her but she paused.

The two just floated facing each other. Dark looks on both of the women's faces. Laxus's seemed to hold his breath for the whole time that they just paused. He wasn't the only one it seemed because the crowd where on the edge of their seat.

It was like someone had just put a pin in the battle where it was…until 5 minute timer rang aloud to tell everyone the 5 minute rule was over. Then all hell broke loose on Lucy. Minerva started attacking Lucy again but this time it was like she wasn't holding anything back.

"Why is she being so rough with her" Cana said from behind him. He had been standing close to the balcony threw the whole match. Laxus had forced himself to watch the battle.

"The match is over" Gajeel said, not at all approving of the woman's treatment of the bunny girl. Sure, that had been him when he was a part of Phantom Lord. However it was different now, the blonde was not in the same guild and Fairy Tail looked after their own. Laxus made to go over the edge.

"Don't" a hand gripped his arm, it wasn't so forceful that it stopped him. In fact it was the shock that stopped him and caused him to turn to see that it had been the white haired mage that had stood up to him.

"Go in now and all her pain will have been for nothing" Mirajane said darkly. Laxus wanted to scream that he didn't care at her but her eyes stopped him. In her eyes were angry tears. They were full of rage that was about to come out, barely keeping herself in check.

Laxus looks away from her strong eyes and continued to watch as the Sabre-bitch dealt blow after blow to Lucy's body. He watched as the Bitch used her magic to bring the blond closer whenever she got too far out of her reach.

"Stop!" Natsu Yelled, his plea ignored, it fact team sabretooth had the nerve to chuckle at his plea. This caused the two teams to glare at each other. Natsu, Gray and Ezra having murderous looks in their eyes. They were to fight the team there and then for enjoying watching their guild mate be tortured.

But Laxus couldn't take his eyes off the battle. He just wanted the match to be over. He wanted to rush to his Blondie's side, wrap her in his arms around her and not let her go for hours. Minerva had long since dropped Lucy's belt so she could use both hand to punch his Lucy.

The discarded belt was not clutched in Juvia's hands as she watched the battle from under a sphere made of her entre element. And yet, she had never felt so helpless to aid her guild mate. She and the others were forced to watch until someone put a stop to it.

It was then that someone called an end to the match. Laxus didn't really know who the man was but he was grateful as the referee, Mato put a stop to the match. The blows to Lucy seemed to stop instantly, but Minerva wrapped her hand around the blonde's throat.

"The Referee has stopped it" he heard the commentator say. "The competition is over" he declared. "The winner is Minerva, Sabretooth is really strong" he commented as everyone watched as Minerva floated both her and Lucy to the edge of the sphere

"Lucy hasn't moved in a while, but she is ok?" the commentator added as everyone watched with shock. After being deemed the winner Minerva smiled proudly as she held a heavily beaten Lucy by her neck, outside the sphere. And then she released her hold.

The next few seconds went by quickly but for Laxus they went in slow motion. At the sight of his Lucy dropping to the ground, he jumped from the balcony in the arena, not slowing down as he landed on the sandy floor. Both Fairy Tail teams were close behind him.

Gray and Natsu ran to try and catch her before she hit the ground but they were too slow. After sprinting the distance Laxus jumped and wrapped his arms around Lucy before skidding on his landing. Lucy tucked close into his chest to protect her from any further damage.

Once they are on the ground Laxus pulls Lucy back and lays her down, putting her head in his lap to take in her battered state. His blood started to run with lightening as his rage built as he took in every bruise and mark left on her skin from her brutal torture.

"Are you ok? Hang in there Lucy!" Gray called as he and Natsu came to the either sides of where Lucy lay. The two took in the blonds injuries before the fire dragon Slayer turned to Minerva who was still in the sphere, smug look on her face.

"How could you do this to her, you witch" he yelled to her, rage blazing in his firery eyes.

"Quick get the celestial wizard to the infirmary, immediately" the armoured guy from before called. Laxus didn't want to move. If he moved he was worried that was going to shock someone with powerful jolt of lightening if anyone came too close.

"No, I'll give her emergency treatment first" Wendy called as she ran to Lucy's side. Laxus was grateful for her aid. He knew she was capable of doing this and so didn't worry about it. it gave him time to deal this the emotions that were fresh on his mind.

"I'll help you" the young pink haired god slayer said from the other side. Laxus didn't protest at this. If it was more help for Lucy then he didn't care, he rand his hand over her hair, still not having said anything since he got to her side.

"Lucy, Hang in there" Juvia said as she ran to her side, Lucy's belt still clutched in her hand. By now both teams and a few other were crowded around Lucy's form both being filled worry and rage. Minerva Descends from the sphere. Ezra and Mirajane glared as she landed on the sand.

"What are you staring at" Minerva said coldly, as if she hadn't done anything wrong. Even the sound of her voice enraged Laxus.

"Lucy" Wendy called from beside her body.

"She's terribly wounded, but if we do it together…" the pink god slayer said, but anyone could tell that they both weren't totally sure with would work.

"I asked you, what are you looking at, I acted within the rules of the competition" Minerva repeated, standing tall and proud.

"Rules, you say? You mean torturing an opponent who's already lost?" Ezra said darkly.

"The crowd ate it up, didn't they?" again her tone was flat and pissed every one of the fairy Tail members off. "Lucy should be grateful" the Sabre-Bitch had the nerve to say. "I let her take second place even though the girl is a useless piece of garbage…" she continued with a smirk.

Laxus really wanted to show her just how much of a piece of shit he though she herself was but he stopped himself. Natsu didn't seem to have the same control.

"What?!" the Pink haired Dragon Slayer exclaimed. It was at that moment that the sabretooth team came to stand in front of her female member of their team.

"What's this? Are both teams about to rumble?" one of the stupid commenters said. Laxus really wanted to send a jolt of lightening up to them. Their guild mate lay on the floor after being unnecessarily tortured and all they cared about is if the two were going to start an off sided fight.

"We need to keep things calm here" the voice of reason on the panel stated.

'At least one of them has a brain' was Laxus thought at hearing the man.

"But the crowd loves it" and they were back to being stupid. But his words were backed by the cheer of 'fight, fight, fight' coming from all around them in the crowds in the stand.

'The load of them are stupid, pathetic idiots' Laxus thought. "Enough, let them be Natsu" he said coldly. He shrugged off his coat and lay it over Lucy. He had enough of everyone looking at her in her bikini. He didn't normally mind, it meant he got to show off what was his.

But this crowd didn't deserve to see it. They cared so much about fighting to forget all about her? Fine, then they can forget about her body as well. He wrapped the coat around her gently before lifting her up into his arms. Wendy stayed nearby to keep an eye on Lucy while Juvia stayed close with her belt.

"WHAT!" Natsu exclaimed turning towards the lightening mage. "But what they did-" he started but was cut off.

"I said enough!" Laxus yelled. His lightening no longer under control as he rose above him and hit the water sphere above. Silence quickly filled the stadium. All that could be heard was the crackling of lightening mixing with the water.

The sight was frightening, it was as if they had forgot about him and his relationship with the injured girl. It was like that had forgot just how powerful the Dragon Slayer really was. They seemed to forget that it was _HIS_ name tattoo on her lower back.

He wanted to fight the Sabretooth too. He wanted to rip each piece of hair from the Sabre-Bitch's head, to pull each of the woman teeth out one by one so she was a toothless tiger. He want to let his lighting fill each of her blood veins.

Wanted to cause just as much pain and more then what she had caused _his woman._ But he need to look after Lucy. _She_ needed him more at the moment then his revenge did. That could come later, when Lucy was safe and taken care of.

"Laxus is right" Mirajane said, placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu turned to protest but he saw the dark look in the normally happy barmaid's eyes. Ezra understood the meaning as well but she was not satisfied with them all just walking away. So she turned to the opposing team.

"I don't care if you're the strongest or number one in Fiore, I'll tell you this one thing" the red head said darkly. Seriousness bleeding from each of her words. "You people, have made an enemy out of the one guild you don't want to anger and worse" She paused before smirking

"You've made a declaration of _War_ with the one dragon slayer _no one_ messes with"

* * *

 **Please read on and leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter.**

 **-MSW-**


End file.
